Survivor: Faroe Islands/Calming the Wild Mind
Calming the Wild Mind is the sixth episode of Survivor: Faroe Islands Story Day 15 That day, the castaways head out to the reward challenge. Jeff Probst: Welcome to the next challenge, however there is something to do first...everyone, drop your buffs. Rose: Merge already? Jeff Probst: We are merged! The tribemates begin to cheer in unison, as Jeff hands out the new yellow buff. He also confirms the name of the tribe as Styrke. Jeff Probst: However, this isn't as simple as you're hoping. Jeff looks at the table where something is covered by a cloth, he pulls the cloth off to reveal the survivor urn. Jeff Probst: Without any warning, you will now have to vote off one of your own. No immunity, and idols aren't allowed to be played. Jeff hands each castaway a piece of paper, and places the pen on the box where the urn is. Jeff Probst: With that, Georgia, come up and vote. Still in shock, Georgia wanders over to the box and writes down a name, before putting it in the urn. The other castaways do the same one by one. After everyone has voted, Jeff stands behind the urn and introduces the ceremony. Jeff Probst: And with that, it's time to read the votes. First vote...Dexter. Second vote...Rose. Third vote...Ashleigh. Fourth vote...Owain. Fifth vote...Rupert. Sixth vote...Dexter. Seventh vote...Rupert. That's two votes Dexter, two Rupert, with three votes left. He pauses, as the information is seeping into the castaways. Pennellope takes a sigh of relief. Jeff Probst: Eighth vote...Pennellope. Ninth vote...Dexter. Seventh person voted off of Survivor: Faroe Islands...Dexter. The gratis members look shocked, and Dexter is really gutted. The castaways say their goodbyes and Dexter leaves on a boat. Jeff Probst: And with that, we're down to the final nine, you can now relax because you've got a merge meal with your name on it. The castaways cheer happily, with stomachs grumbling with joy. The castaways leave with their new buffs and head off to the merge feast. They enter a small clearing sheltered by a roof, with many dishes consisting of meat, dairy, vegetables and fruit awaiting them. Rupert is all over the feast almost immediately. Rupert: I've never ate better food in my life! Morgana: Agreed, it's so nice to take a step back from the game for once. Rose: I feel like I haven't ate in years. Shay: Same, I hope we can become stronger for the challenge because of this. Shay discretely grabs the whole plate of vegetable kebabs and begins to eat them. Georgia: Shay, I didn't know you were vegetarian! Shay: I'm not, I just love the food. When the discussions take full effect between the castaways, Shay shoves the piece of paper into his pants as Ashleigh walks over. Ashleigh: So, it's nice to finally meet you. Shay: Ashleigh, right? Nice to meet you too. How's your game been going so far? Ashleigh: I don't really have any game set in motion right now. Been kinda waiting until the merge to do any real damage. Shay: I guess that's a better strategy since the merge is a longer period in the game. Woulda been ironic if you were booted beforehand though, haha. Ashleigh: Well obviously I formed some friendships which helped me a little bit if you put it like that. But either way, good talk. Shay: Uh, nice meeting you. Meanwhile, Rose takes the opportunity to talk to Rupert. Rose: Hey Rupert, what work do you do? Rupert: Random question, but I used to be in the armed forces, I'm just on a break now and doing some things off my bucket list before going back into work. Rose: Oh interesting, what do you want to do after Survivor? Rupert: Ideally I want to become a teacher, what do you do? Rose: This is so weird, I'm a teacher! My Dad also used to serve in the forces, small world huh? Rupert: Uncanny, do you know much about his job? Rose: Not a ton, but I know he used to serve in Bosnia and in Kosovo as part of it. He was away from home a lot so I didn't really get to connect that much with him, I don't really see much of him now honestly, they moved to Amsterdam when I finished university so I haven't seem either of my parents in years. Rupert: I'm sorry to hear that. You should try seem them when we're done here, I'm sure they miss you a lot too. Rose: You're so right, it'll just depend if I have enough time leave from my job. I'm still a pretty inexperienced teacher, so I don't get a lot of time off...sigh. Rupert: That's a shame, but I'm sure you'll see them soon. Day 16 Day 17 Tribal Council Next Time on Survivor: Faroe Islands... Still in the Running Trivia If you enjoyed episode six of Faroe Islands, vote here! Okay!